


Hang Us In The Louvre

by chrystening



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Lorde Song, Dark! Tsuna?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Resentment, Smut, Song: The Louvre (Lorde), Songfic, TYL! Tsuna, Ten Years Later, There's about half a plot here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: The childhood friend-turned-mafia boss who wiped your memory—and you, the man who won't leave him.Can you hear the violence?Tsuna / Male Reader.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Male Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Hang Us In The Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Alternative title: Hang Us In The Louvre~~  
> ... I may still change it to this lol... yeah I changed it... Alternative title: Sit In Hell With You
> 
> Wrote this while listening to lorde’s melodrama for the first time. Oh my fucking god… the people were not LYING… 
> 
> I never write song fics, I hate reading the lyrics. It interrupts writing and it's just awkward because I don't even know what kind of song it is and then I have to search it up and then if the song sucks, ew, now I associate the song with the fic--  
> But The Louvre deserves. 
> 
> Also, if anyone remembers the fic I wrote based on this, then deleted because it was going nowhere. No you don't <3  
> Ah... I just really like the idea of Tsuna erasing your memory....
> 
> LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN TO THE LOUVRE WHILE READING :^) I MEAN, IF YOU LIKE ALTERNATIVE POP PERFECTION

Eyes, fluttering to a close. Face, pulled into tight focus, until— _oh—_

Mouth— _slack_.

Hands going from fist to open, fist, open—

_Half of my wardrobe is on your bedroom floor_

_“Tsuna,”_ you cried, breathless. Your back was a valleyed arch, belly tickling the mussed sheets under you. You were slick and sweaty. You heard Tsuna grunt from behind you in response. His hands squeezed you even tighter—you didn’t know that was possible, seeing that the skin under their grip already felt raw.

If you found any strength to look back, you would have seen the veins in Tsuna’s forearm strain and ripple under the skin with every time to he brought you back to meet him. You had already been putting in _plenty_ of the work, throwing yourself back, but Tsuna was desperate. You guessed after all this time, you both were.

“I— _fuck!”_ You bit your lip, brows knotting helplessly with stress. Your hands finally settled on _fist—_ clutching a bouquet of fine sheets. Much finer than anything you both had owned years ago, back in Japan.

You and Tsuna both were close—you could tell from the exasperation that left his lips in short, needy breaths.

“Tsuna— _Tsuna_ —” you said repeatedly, the whites of your eyes visible as your eyes languidly reopened.

The world that had been behind your eyelids was a haze, a mirage of the neutral earthy tones of Tsuna’s bedroom in this fake Italian apartment. It was so different—so much unlike the teenaged boy’s room he had in Namimori. Your heart panged—you wanted to be there again, wanted to be sixteen again.

_A rush at the beginning_

_I get caught up—just for a minute_

You didn’t have a chance to mull on that, thankfully, being suddenly flipped onto your back. The repositioning did bring Tsuna out of you, but you weren’t given enough time to miss him. Tsuna impaled you once more, bringing your hips up and back to where he knelt on the bed. Your hard length flailed with each thrust. The pearls of pre-cum that had budded had now run down the side of your cock, splattered like paint across your chest, fell like tears onto the sheets.

_But lover, you're the one to blame_

Tsuna leaned over you, sliding against your chest and abdomen with sinful fluidity. He was agile. One hand found a place under the bend of your knees. Agile, but firm.

The other hand you found romantically cupping your cheek— _that wasn’t fair._ You glared pitifully at him, your eyes teary at the corners. Your lover gazed intensely into them. In pools of brown, you saw nothing but enamorment. Obsession, maybe.

“I love you,” he said, in Japanese, like he always did when you both were alone. You looked away, scared. Now, _that_ really wasn’t fair. Tsuna _loved_ to disclaim that he would never force you into anything, yet he went around saying things like _that_.

Any sourness flooded away from your face as his rhythm went from high velocity, to slow—passionate—and searing hot as he dragged himself on the way out of you, and pushed solidly on the way back in. Your mouth dropped into a languid ‘o’, your cheeks alive with color.

Tsuna brought your face back to his, chin between with his thumb and curled forefinger.

“I _love_ you,” he said again, eyes were glazed over with lust. There were deep, dark browns in those eyes, instead of that familiar, warm sienna.

_All that you’re doing—_

“I— _hhh_ —I _knowww_ ,” you slurred in a rasp, back arching off the bed and against his solid torso as he slid backwards painfully slow.

Your arms rose to wrap about his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Your half of the kiss was desperate, incensed once you felt the apology in his half. Your tongues slipped past each other, feverish. Despite whatever feelings you had, you moaned, your lips buzzing from the vibration. It was a good, hot kiss.

When you released him, you pleaded up into the shell of ears like some needy kitten. “Cum in me, finish in me,” you tempted.

Besides the one under your knee, Tsuna’s hand went behind your shoulder to brace you from incoming impact. Tsuna picked up the tempo, back to pumping into you with the smooth, machine-like grace of a piston. You cried out, toes curling. You whimpered and purred with abandon—you weren’t this loud usually, but this… this was an itch was being scratched.

When Tsuna’s seed flooded you, oozing and warm, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You squeezed him into you as hard as you could. You didn’t want even an atom’s worth of space keeping this man out of you. You wanted all of him to empty into you, right here.

You felt his hand worm between your bodies, wrapping around your erection. Earning a shiver, his thumb circled around the flushed head of your length, but not for long. Neither of you had the patience for teasing. You didn’t make a sound as he finished you off, mouth agape and head lolled back. You twitched and trembled as you came, one rope of semen spraying up and onto your bellies.

When the sharp peak of your orgasm subsided, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You gasped for air, moaning.

Tsuna all but collapsed onto you, the both of you one tangled, sexed heap.

_Can you hear the violence?_

You blinked, eyes trained on the ceiling.

That was the first time you had had sex in… weeks? Had it been a month?

You thought back to the almost comical look on his face forty-five minutes ago when you broke the partial silence you had been giving him, declaring with colored cheeks that _No, you didn’t want the same thing again for dinner but if he—you know, if he wanted, you **were** in the mood to have sex tonight. _He had barely been two steps into his own bedroom, when you had admitted that in one breath. Freshly back from…

Hm. Where _had_ he been, you wondered. Then you shook your head. You didn’t really want to know. He revealed (re-revealed?) that he was the head of an organized Italian crime family a while ago. You could guess.

Your eyes fell to the man lying on your chest, arms clinging to you. You didn’t think anything would pry him off you before he was ready.

_Blow all my friendships, to sit in hell with you_

You stroked his face mindlessly, looking down upon his peaceful resting expression.

If someone told you that the love of your life— _Tsuna—_ would’ve sooner wiped your _memory_ than lose face with you... You felt acid in your veins again. And he didn’t admit it because you deserved to know… he did it only because of the guilt.

You stared blankly. The spots in your memory. How some recollections just went blank when you replayed them in your head. They made sense, now. Even your chronic headaches that he had the _nerve_ to nurse you, those were probably some side effect.

Tsuna’s cheek was smushed against your chest—it was cute. You let a sardonic grin tease the corners of your lips. Tsuna was a lot of things nowadays, but “cute” was not one of the words that crossed your mind. Back then though…, you reflected hazily. Back then, innocent and honest and fourteen, he had been _cute_. And sheepish. And kind. And brave, in his weird way.

Your heart squeezed. No. God. _God..._

_But, lo-ver—_

He _hurt_ people. That was something you should care about. He was a gang leader—no doubt he had to hurt people who didn’t even deserve it. Tsuna… You couldn’t imagine him hurting _anyone,_ until you remembered bitterly—

_He already hurt you, anyway..._

You looked at your hands, running through his hair affectionately, powerless. You wanted to cry. You were weak. You curled them into fists, glaring at the mob of brown at your abdomen.

“I hate you,” you said, voice trembling and tear-choked.

Tsuna was silent, his chest heaving with breath. He was as slick and sweaty and dirty and satisfied and _relieved_ as you were. You wiggled your legs, which were partially sandwiched between him and the bed. 

You missed this stickiness dripping out of you, leaking from out of your thighs. You missed it too much.

“I don’t forgive you,” you said.

“I know,” it came, muffled. His voice tickled your skin. You snapped at him, lashing out and biting back the sting of tears in your eyes.

“I won’t _ever_ forgive you.”

“I—”

“ _Ever.”_ He raised his head, dolefully understanding.

“… I know.”

You glared at him, before simply closing your eyes, tired. You felt Tsuna climb off you.

There was pressure on your lips, and a tongue beckoning yours to come out and play. You didn’t disappoint. You kissed him, already feeling hot. It lasted a while, tingles on your lips when you separated.

“I’m sorry,” Tsuna said after retreating, grave. “I—”

“Don’t say you were trying to protect me,” you interrupted breezily, not caring if that was or was not what he was going to say.

_You’re the one to blame_

Your eyes fluttered open.

You both were nose to nose. Tsuna’s eyes were mournful, regretful, grieving, remorseful. _Pleading._

You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling warmth scour your cheeks. You felt tender and raw, but the more you looked at his familiar face... you were mollified. Like a child ushered to bed, falling dreamily under the waves of sleep. The anger, at least all the anger that mattered… it was vanishing.

You furrowed your brows, reaching with one hand between the both of you. You found him and stroked slow, but firm enough to bring his erection back to life. All the while you kept your eyes on his face, watching his expression. Still close enough to feel each other’s breath, Tsuna’s lashes batted tremulously as his eyes closed. His mouth dropped into an aroused ‘o’ when he took a sharp breath.

Your gaze lowered to his lips.

You increased your pace, pleased when a low moan fell from them.

You attacked his lips, instantly raking your tongue against his, lips fervently fitting against one another. You put both hands on his shoulder, pushing him back without disconnecting.

_All that you’re doing—_

Tsuna’s back hit the bedspace behind him, falling on top of rumpled linen. You climbed on top of him, knees at either side of waist. You released him from the kiss. A bridge of saliva glimmered in the light, before splitting.

You ran your thumb across his bottom lip, ignoring the reverent way he was looking up at you. You reached behind you to grab his length, at the same time lifting your hips off his.

“Tsuna.”

You looked down at him through lidded lashes, cheeks flushed with color. You lowered yourself, feeling him sink back into you. An inhale whistled through your teeth, as you watched Tsuna’s face pinch into arousal from feeling. Ugh, even now, you could see the hope in his eyes. And you could feel yourself falling into them.

Forgive him, you did not... Would not.

But for now—

_Can you hear the violence?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments~? Kudos~?


End file.
